Surprise?
by A Different Kind Of Yellow
Summary: What is Jessica, a physic doing in Roswell? Max has a song for Liz, but what? ch.10 up! Updated at Last!
1. Default Chapter

Prologue  
  
" Don't leave, Liz, please don't leave! I can change, I really can."  
  
" You said that last time Max. You've had your last chance, and this was the last straw. The fact that the last straw is somebody else's baby, that is yours and not mine, iswho the mother is! I will not take your affairs as 'flings' anymore Max, this is serious. And bloody well damn serious, as the mother of that baby is my sister! MY LITTLE SISTER! Who you raped, Max, you bloody raped her!"  
  
Max winced. " Don't use that word. She abused and harassed me!"  
  
" Bollocks, Max. You and me both, Max, know that everything that comes out of your mouth is absolutely BOLLOCKS!" Screamed Liz.  
  
" And? What are you going to do about it?"  
  
" Leave you."  
  
" No."  
  
" Yes. For good this time!"  
  
" What about the baby?"  
  
" See, you sleep with someone else, while I'm pregnant. You get her pregnant. You are with her when your wife is in hospital suffering from a MISCARRIAGE!"  
  
" Oh."  
  
" Oh? OH? IS THAT ALL YOU HAVE TO SAY YOU STUPID LITTLE FUCKER?"  
  
" Lizzie, you can't be serious." Max tried again.  
  
" You have no more chances."  
  
Liz stormed out of the house. Luggage and car keys in hand. She put all of her bags into the boot. She turned back to Max.  
  
" You know what really makes me happy though?"  
  
" What?" asked Max kind of shocked Max, by her smiling face.  
  
" You know your destiny shit?"  
  
" What about it?"  
  
" Stop thinking that baby will be a heir to that stupid throne of yours."  
  
" Why not?"  
  
" Because she had an abortion this morning. You heir is in the burners. And you know what?"  
  
" What?" asked Max, pained tears in his eyes.  
  
" I pity the next woman who gets pregnant with another heir of yours. I just hope that something up there feels sorry for her as I do, and lets her get a miscarriage. Good bye Max, have a nice eternity in Hell."  
  
At that, Liz got in the car, turned the engine on, and drove into the early setting sunset.  
  
***********************************************************  
  
It was a quiet day when the phone rang loud and clear, in the Evan's household. Everybody but Max: who was still moping around after Liz who left eight months ago, had gone to the fair out of town.  
  
" Hello?" called Max into the phone.  
  
" Max?" came Liz's weak and heart-fufilling voice.  
  
" Liz? Where are you?"  
  
" I'm, ow, that hurt!"  
  
" Liz? What's wrong?"  
  
" The contractions have started Max. You're going to be a dad." Liz paused and Max listened carefully. A voice was speaking to Liz in the background.  
  
" Breathe in, breathe out, breathe in, come on Jessie, you can do it, now push! Push!"  
  
" Jessica? Are you okay?" called a male voice in the background.  
  
Liz's voice could now be heard loud and clear. " I'm fine, nurse. But I think the baby's going to come out soon."  
  
" That's right Jessie, it's coming out now."  
  
" Aaaaaaargggh! Bloody hell that hurt."  
  
" Jessie, oh, Jessie, It's a girl! You have a baby girl! Did you and Max decide on names?" asked the female voice. Jessie fell faint, and nodded off to sleep then and there.  
  
" Liz?"  
  
" Jessie?"  
  
*******************************************************  
  
Chapter One  
  
Jessica and her twelve-year-old daughter, Isabel passed through Roswell to a Pink concert a couple of months back. And since Isabel had been doing the crash of 1947 as a School project, Jessica agreed to check the place out, and maybe stay a couple of nights in the alienated town.  
  
Jessica stood at the door of the Crashdown Café and let out a huge sigh.  
  
" You want a bite to eat, Izzy?"  
  
" Sure, Mum, I could do with a burger. I haven't eaten since brekkie." Moaned Isabel.  
  
Jessica looked at her watch. It was about three already, they had eaten at ten. " Come on then. Inside."  
  
Jessica, had long dark red hair down to her shoulders, deep emerald eyes, and a petite figure at about 5ft 7". Her daughter was the same except she had dark brown hair and was slightly shorted than Jessica. Both had distinct beautiful features, which made them stand out in a crowd.  
  
When they walked into the café, they were given looks and stares from the bust crowd. Isabel found a small booth in the corner of the room.  
  
A waitress with blond hair and sparkling green eyes walked up to their table.  
  
" Hello, my name is Maria, and I will be your waitress for today. Are you ready to order."  
  
Isabel who was already checking out what was to offer said, " I'll have a Crash Chocolate sundae and a yellow slime burger with no side salad and fried alien toenails please."  
  
" Most appealing, I'll have the same." Commented Liz.  
  
" Will that be all?" asked Maria.  
  
" Yes thank you."  
  
" Your food will be right up."  
  
" Thanks." Said Isabel.  
  
" Your welcome." Said Maria.  
  
" This café's got friendly staff, good, cheap food. And how come I've never been before?" asked Isabel.  
  
" We haven't been to Roswell before, honey." Said Jessica.  
  
" Well, okay. But we're definetly coming again."  
  
" Honey, you haven't even tasted the food yet." Warned Jessica.  
  
" Mum. I can smell it." Assured Isabel.  
  
" Here you go girls." Said a tall man with long brown hair, and dashing blue eyes. He handed them their food.  
  
" Told you it smelt yummy mum. Hey, you haven't got any antenies."  
  
" Well, they ran out. Sorry girls."  
  
" Michael, get your ass over here now, and stop flirting with those girls!" yelled Maria from across the kitchen. Michael blushed.  
  
" Sorry, girls, the slave driver is calling me."  
  
Jessica and Isabel giggled. " Don't let us stop you getting back to your wife."  
  
" How did you know?"  
  
" It was just a feeling." Replied Jessica.  
  
" A very good, uh, feeling. A true one. Say, are you a physic?"  
  
" A slight one, yes."  
  
" That's cool."  
  
" I think your wife wants you." Said Isabel looking at Maria's face.  
  
" Uh, yes. I think you might be. I'll see you later, yeah? Maybe you could some readings?"  
  
" Well-"  
  
" She will." Said Isabel.  
  
" Okay, I'll just tell Maria. She loves those sort of things."  
  
*************  
  
" Hey, Maria, calm down."  
  
" You were flirting with her Mikey."  
  
" How could I, when I've got you."  
  
" Okay, I believe you. But what were you talking about?"  
  
" She's a physic. She knew we were married. She said it was just a feeling."  
  
" Cool. Did you ask her-"  
  
" To do some readings? Yes."  
  
" And she said-"  
  
" Yes."  
  
" That is so cool. Should I go and arrange a meeting with her?"  
  
" Let her eat her meal, Maria."  
  
" Okay." Said a persistant Maria.  
  
**************************  
  
Over the other side of the café, Isabel Evans was looking strangely at the booth that Jessica and her daughter were sitting in.  
  
" Hey, Michael, get over here a minute." Called Isabel.  
  
" Hey, Iz. What's the matter?"  
  
" Who is that? I recognise her."  
  
" That's a physic. She just guessed that me and Maz were married."  
  
" Cool. Do you think she'll do a reading for me?"  
  
" I don't know, why don't you ask her. It looks like she's finished her meal."  
  
" Who's that in the booth with her?"  
  
" I think she's her daughter. She looks about twelve, but don't quote me on that."  
  
" Thanks."  
  
Isabel stood up from her seat at the end of the counter and walked over to Jessica.  
  
" Hey, I'm Isabel Evans, Michael's cousin. He tells me you're a physic."  
  
" That's me." Said Jessica.  
  
" I was wondering if you could do some readings for me and my friends here tomorrow. We're doing an alien fair. Do you want to take part? We'll pay you?"  
  
" Okay. But I don't want any money for it."  
  
" Are you sure?" asked Isabel.  
  
" Yes. Do you want a reading now?"  
  
" If that's okay with you and your daughter here."  
  
" It's fine with me." Said young Isabel. " Hey, you've got the same name as me."  
  
" Cool. Hey, do you want to do this in the room out back?"  
  
" If you want."  
  
" Okay, Isabel. You just sit here, I'll be back soon."  
  
" Okay, mum."  
  
Isabel led the way into the back room, and the two sat opposite each other at a small wooden table.  
  
" Do you have cards?"  
  
" No. I just need your palm."  
  
" Like a fortune teller?"  
  
" It's a bit the same. You palm please?"  
  
" Okay." Isabel gave it to her.  
  
" This line here is your lifeline. You will live about sixty years more, believing that you are about thirty, thirty-one."  
  
" Yeah. I'm thirty-one. Do you know anything else about palm reading?"  
  
" Yes. Let me look into your eyes." Isabel did as Jessica told her to.  
  
" You have misplaced a loved one recently. Male."  
  
" Yes, my brother."  
  
" Is he missing. Run away?"  
  
" He has gone looking for his wife."  
  
" This boy, he was a leader. Something of a famous person?"  
  
" Yes."  
  
" I see something. You have lost another male long ago. Maybe about thirteen, fourteen years ago. Murdered?"  
  
" Yes." Tears were brought into Isabel's eyes.  
  
" Do not cry child. He sees you well. He was something of a performer. Art or music?"  
  
" Music. He was a singer."  
  
" This boy, I see a boy. He is tall with dark hair?"  
  
" Yes. That's Alex."  
  
" But you are happy now. A boyfriend. Important person."  
  
" Yes. He's a sheriff."  
  
" I see an exiting childhood. Many adventures. Some dangerous?"  
  
" Yes."  
  
" An interesting background. I see a woman with flowing blond hair."  
  
" My mother?"  
  
" Maybe child. This is all I can see."  
  
" Can you tell me anything that will happen to me?"  
  
" It seems, it seems-"  
  
" Yes?"  
  
" An old friend. Someone you haven't see in years. A brunette, sea colour eyes, petite features."  
  
" Liz."  
  
" A local girl?"  
  
" Yes. She was. Her father owns this café."  
  
" I'm afraid this is all I can see."  
  
" Thank you." Said Isabel getting up, wiping her eyes. " I don't even know your name?"  
  
" My name is Jessica, Jessica Stevenson. I will only be in town for a couple of days. But I will come to your fair tomorrow. It will be good to see how things have changed." Jessica muttered her last sentence under her breath.  
  
Isabel who had distinct hearing heard her. " I'm sorry? Have you been here before?"  
  
" Many, many years ago."  
  
" If you don't mind me asking. How old is your daughter?"  
  
" She is twelve. I was here about fourteen years ago."  
  
" Did you go to school here?" asked Isabel suspiciously.  
  
" For a while. My favourite subject was biology." Said Jessica dreamily.  
  
" Ohmygod!"  
  
" Miss, are you alright?"  
  
" Yes. Liz?"  
  
" I'm sorry. What did you call me?"  
  
" Liz. Liz Parker. I do believe that is you."  
  
Isabel touched Jessica on the head. Immediately Jessica's hair turned dark brown, and her eyes turned blue.  
  
" I thought it was you. You daughter is a spitting image of you."  
  
A/N: Well, what did you think? Please R&R, and tell me, truthfully, what you think. I know I can't spell properly! 


	2. Don't Tell!

Hey guys and girlies. Thank you so much for the reviews!!! Katie: the sister, was Liz's sister. You know Liz is an only child in most stories, but in mine she has a sister, a half sister, who is two years younger that Liz. Sorry I didn't mention this before. Her name is Esme Parker. She's Nancy Parker's daughter. Liz hasn't got a father. He died before she was born. Instead, Jeff Parker is Esme's father, not Liz's. She'll be mentioned in the next chapter. Her goes...  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Jessica sighed. " How are you Isabel?"  
  
" I'm fine. Wait till Max hears-"  
  
" He mustn't know I'm here Izzy. He just mustn't."  
  
" But that girl out there. His daughter?"  
  
" Yes." Liz/Jessica sighed.  
  
" That means she's my niece?"  
  
" Yes. Don't be mad. Please. For not telling you."  
  
" Oh, I'm fine with this. It's just a shock that's all. But it's brilliant news.  
  
" You're okay with it?"  
  
" Definitely! Just one thing."  
  
" Say it?"  
  
" Does she, you know, have any, have any powers?"  
  
" She hasn't shown any signs yet. But she might have some hidden deep."  
  
" Okay. That's okay. One more thing, Liz?"  
  
" Yeah?"  
  
" Are you Liz or Jessica?"  
  
" Either. But Jessica when little Isabel is around so she doesn't get confused."  
  
" What if I use it by mistake?"  
  
" I'll say that people call me sometimes by my middle name. It's okay. She'll understand."  
  
" Okay. Brilliant! I can't wait to tell Maria!"  
  
" You mustn't, Isabel. If Max gets a whiff of what is going on, he'll come back and hunt me out."  
  
Isabel laughed. " You make him sound like a murderer."  
  
" When we were together, he did abuse me. I'm sorry Isabel, but I hate him for what he did to me. He tried to rape me while I was pregnant with Isabel. That is why I made out that I had a miscarriage. So he would forget me."  
  
" Oh, Lizzie, I mean Jessie, I can't believe it. I mean, my own brother! No wonder you wanted nothing to do with him. Have you seen Esme since?"  
  
" No. Not yet. How is she?"  
  
" She got beaten up for the abortion. I didn't know Max was the father. I thought someone else had done it. Not until Maria told me after you left."  
  
Suddenly Maria walked into the room and hugged Jessica/ Liz.  
  
" Oh god, Liz, we thought you were dead!"  
  
" Maria," wept Liz, " Great to see you! How did you know?"  
  
" I'm sorry. I was listening through the door. You just didn't seem like a real physic. Sorry I misjudged you. Oh, god, I've missed you!" cried Maria.  
  
" I'm glad to be home!"  
  
Michael, who had just heard everything, dialled up Kyle and told him to get down to the Crashdown as soon as pos. " I must get back to Isabel, she'll be wondering why so long. I've got an idea. Meet me at one o'clock early tomorrow morning in front of the UFO Centre. Little Isabel will be asleep by then. See you until then. Tell who you must."  
  
At that Liz walked out to little Isabel, paid the cheque and walked calmly out the restaurant.  
  
" Maria?" asked Michael quietly just after Liz/ Jessica left.  
  
" Yeah, honey?"  
  
" Was that, her?"  
  
" Her meaning.?"  
  
" Liz?"  
  
" Yes. That was Max's wife."  
  
TBC.  
  
I'm sorry it is so short, I'll write soon. Please Read and Review! 


	3. Oh Shit!

Chapter 3  
  
Kyle Valenti lived at 23 Munro Place, Roswell. His girlfriend, Isabel Evans, didn't live with him, although they were very serious about each other. Instead, Kyle's spare room was rented out to a Miss Esme Parker, whose sister had disappeared 12 years before without a trace. Esme had grieved her for many years as she believed that Liz's disappearance was her own fault, as at the time, she had just aborted Liz's husband's child the morning she disappeared. Esme's husband, Jimmy MacLeod, hated Max for what he had done and rid him of Roswell, as Jimmy was the new Roswell Sheriff back then. This year was his 8th anniversary on the job.  
  
Esme had searched the whole state of Ne Mexico for her half-sister, although she could not even find a crumb of evidence that her sister still was alive.  
  
In the meantime, Liz Parker was frightened of being found by her husband Max Evans, she changed her name to Jessica Stevenson.  
  
She had returned to Roswell, just tone day before Max Evans was allowed back into the town. Unfortunately, she didn't know this valuable piece of information.  
  
The next morning, very early, Liz/ Jessica crept out of the B+B she was staying in with her daughter, and made her way to the Roswell UFO Centre. She was to meet Isabel and Maria there, and who ever they had trusted enough to tell Liz was back.  
  
Liz stood outside of the centre, and stood in the shadows. Unknown Liz, the man she watched walking down the main street was indeed Mr. Max Evans. Liz peered out of the darkness at the face, and watched him in the streetlight.  
  
When she finally recognised him, she gasped, and Max turned her head in her direction. Sensing someone watching him from her direction, he walked towards her. He took a torch from out of his pocket and shone it on her face.  
  
" Well, well, well. Who do we have here?" he said, chuckling, and gave her an evil smile.  
  
Tbc... 


	4. He's Back!

Chapter Four  
  
" Well, well, well. Who do we have here?" he said, chuckling, and gave her an evil smile.  
  
" My name is Jessica. Who are you and what do you want?"  
  
" That's the dogs bollocks, Jessica. I know who you are. I have slept with you, and you say you don't know who I am?" he asked.  
  
" I'm sorry, sir, but I really don't know who the fuck you are?"  
  
" Jessica, or should I say Lizzie?" he said, gripping her wrist tightly.  
  
" Look I don't know you, will you please just leave me alone?"  
  
" But you do know me. I am your husband. I should know who my wife is."  
  
Jessica gave him a fierce Chinese burn on the wrist that was holding her.  
  
" You should know then, shouldn't you? Because sorry, whoever you are, but I am certainly not your wife."  
  
" Yes, you are Elizabeth!"  
  
" My name is Jessica."  
  
" Whatever."  
  
" Look, it's on my birth certificate, Jessica May-Louise Stevenson, if you must know. Not this Elizabeth who you think I am. Now let go!" she said pulling back her hand, and marching off back towards the B+B.  
  
But Max ran after her. " I know you are Liz, Jessica. Give up the fight and I won't hurt you. You think that burn will chase me off, then you're wrong!" he called after her.  
  
" Please, just leave me alone!"  
  
" Maybe you're concussed. Shall I jog your memory?" he asked.  
  
" Sorry, no thanks. I've got people to see, places to go. Sorry to interrupt your argument with your invisible wife."  
  
" She's not invisible. She's you!" he said.  
  
" Well, this is annoying. I am going to meet someone. I get thrown insults and abuse by a man who claims to be my husband! Maybe I should just go to the sheriff?" Jessica asked.  
  
" No. No you mustn't. Fine, I'll leave you be. But be warned Elizabeth, I know where you are, and I am watching you!"  
  
When he was out of sight, Liz/Jessica let out a long sigh. She ran to the nearest phone box, and put twenty cents into the dispenser.  
  
She phoned Isabel.  
  
" Hello?" asked Isabel in a sleepy voice.  
  
" Isabel, It's Jessie, thank god you're in."  
  
" What's wrong, Jessie?"  
  
" He's back."  
  
Isabel choked. " What?"  
  
" Max, he's back."  
  
" Where is he?"  
  
" I think he was heading towards the Crashdown. I just had my first run in with him." Liz/ Jessie replied.  
  
" Shit!" yelled Isabel. There was a mumble in the background at Isabel's end of the phone line.  
  
" Isabel? Who's there with you?"  
  
" It's just Kyle."  
  
" Isabel, when's the wedding?"  
  
" Shut up you!" she joked.  
  
" Jessie, does he know you're, well, you?"  
  
" Well, he thinks I'm Liz, well, he believes I'm Liz." She whispered into the phone.  
  
" Did you try to pursuade him you're not?"  
  
" Of course!"  
  
" Isabel?"  
  
" Yeah?"  
  
" Why didn't you come to meet me?"  
  
" Maria said she wanted a chat with you on her own."  
  
" Ohmygod! That mean's she's there right now!"  
  
" Yes, and?"  
  
" Isabel! That's the direction Max went, she's gonna get trapped!"  
  
" Wait for me outside 'Harry's haircuts'."  
  
" Okay, By Iz."  
  
" By, Jessie. Be safe." Said Isabel as she hung up.  
  
Liz put the phone back on the hook.  
  
She felt a presence behind her.  
  
She felt something breathing hot breath down her neck.  
  
Slowly, Jessie turned around.  
  
She stared into the eyes of a tall dark stranger.  
  
A hand was put over her mouth to stop her screaming.  
  
The eyes were blue.  
  
TBC.  
  
Thanks for all the feedback! Katie and Liz, await the next chapter before next year! I will post it! I promise!! Sorry about Esme, she's in the next chapter! I PROMISE!!!!!! 


	5. An Unexpected Surprise

Hi, thanks for all the reviews: you girls are the best!!!  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Slowly, Jessie turned around.  
  
She stared into the eyes of a tall dark stranger.  
  
A hand was put over her mouth to stop her screaming.  
  
The eyes were blue.  
  
The stranger let go of his hand covering her mouth so she could speak.  
  
Jessie recognised him immediately.  
  
" I thought it was you Jessie, what are you doing here?"  
  
" Me and Isabel are doing some alien investigating."  
  
" Yeah, really. That's why you didn't tell me or the girls anything about it."  
  
" Leo, I have my own life."  
  
" Jessie, alien investigating is not a good excuse. But I'll let you off this time. Piper was just worried."  
  
" If she was worried she could've called my mobile. I always have it switched on. I told her that."  
  
" But the reason I'm here, is because-"  
  
" You were hungry?" asked Jessica/Liz.  
  
" No. Because it's dangerous for you to be here. Especially with Isabel. " " That ex-husband of yours is no saint. He's a demon." " Wrong. He's an alien." " Okay, whatever, but he's still dangerous."  
  
" Leo, I can look after myself. I've had my girls with me for 12 years."  
  
" 12 years isn't that long a time." Leo reminded her.  
  
" I know, but I've been under the Halliwell treatment for so long, I'm sure I can survive."  
  
" Just remember Jessie, the reason you changed your name was because of him."  
  
" I know. Leo?"  
  
" Yup?"  
  
" Can you go back to those guys, coz I'm supposed to be meeting someone."  
  
" Max?"  
  
" No, his sister. She knows he's dangerous. He was thrown out of Roswell. And I just saw him. He's back."  
  
" You mean Isabel, right?"  
  
" Yes. Don't worry, she's really nice."  
  
" Sure. I'm coming with you just incase."  
  
" Leo, don't embarress me."  
  
" Come on, what are brothers for?"  
  
TBC.. 


	6. Basic Background Information

Hey, Thanks for the reviews: Katie and Lizzie G. This is just an explanation. You have to read this otherwise you will get really confused when the story continues. People who do watch Charmed, I really can't remember where the Charmed sisters actually live, so I'm just gonna put New York, okay?  
  
Liz: My spy story is temporerarly lost in all my computers' files, so don't expect it any time soon. Katie: These Halliwell girls are not related to the Geri Halliwell. Sorry. This is not a dreamer fic. So sorry if you are disappointed by this.  
  
When Liz was 18, her parents, Nancy and Jeff Parker told Liz she was adopted. Liz didn't really care about this fact because she knew she had a family who loved her.  
  
After Liz left Roswell behind, she headed towards New York, towards her real mother's house, only to find that she had died five years ago. Liz was given a contact address for the center of New York where she could stay with friends of her biological mum until she was sorted.  
  
Liz quickly changed her name to Jessica Stevenson, so that she would get Max, the sniffer-dog, off her tracks.  
  
Being 4 months pregnant after arriving at the Halliwell house, where the three of her mother's friends lived, the girls pursuaded Liz to stay on with them.  
  
Liz had a home pregnancy with help from Piper, Prue and Phoebe Halliwell. Piper's half-demon boyfriend at the time was training to be a nurse, so her helped with the birth as well (Jason).  
  
Liz made one last phone call to Max to tell him that she lied about the baby and that he was a father to her first child, and to tell him to stop trying to contact her. She didn't get that far as she fell asleep with exaustion.  
  
Liz gave birth to Isabel Louise Evans Stevenson on Friday the 13th of July, 2004. Not that she was one bit lucky, but very lucky as Liz thought it unlikely that an alien baby would be able to survive on Earth and not on Antar.  
  
Liz/Jessica stayed in the girls' house for a decade, and then Leo came along. Leo was the girls whitelighter (protector) as the girls were white witches.  
  
Leo was originally Piper's waiter and barman at her club in the city, 'P3'. Then Leo became involved with Piper, and after they became married, Leo was wounded. Jessica/Liz was able to rescue Leo, and she thought this was from her powers from Max. Leo took her to the elders, and they said that she was half-whitelighter. So she was able to save Leo. The elders said that she was Leo's sister.  
  
After Isabel turned eleven, Liz decided that it would be safe enough to go home, just for a few days. But not to tell anyone who she was.  
  
If Max found out that she was really actually home, then he would become angry about Isabel. And nobody would want to see an abusive Max when he's angry.  
  
So Liz went back to Roswell, claiming that she only wanted to see the alien stuff due to Isabel's interest in her real father.  
  
Liz/ Jessica never remarried or seriously dated. Partly because she was still married to Max, but once she became Jessica, she didn't have this heavy load of Max on her shoulders: she was free from him.  
  
TBC. WITH THE STORY!  
  
Please Read and Review!!!!!  
  
Happy New Year Everyone!!!!!!!!!! 


	7. Chapter SixSeven

Chapter Six  
  
" You mean Isabel, right?"  
  
" Yes. Don't worry, she's really nice."  
  
" Sure. I'm coming with you just incase."  
  
" Leo, don't embarrass me."  
  
" Come on, what are brothers for?"  
  
***********************  
  
" Uh, Liz. Thanks god I've found you! I just heard a scream. Hurry, it might be Maria." Hurried Isabel.  
  
The trio ran down the high street, and found Maria hiding behind a bench.  
  
" Maria? What are you doing? Are you okay?" asked Isabel and Liz simultaneously.  
  
" I'm okay. I saw Max. Liz, Isabel! He's back!"  
  
" We know." Said Isabel for Liz.  
  
" How?"  
  
" I had a run in with him earlier. He said he'd keep an eye on me."  
  
" Jessie. Why didn't you tell me?"  
  
" I knew you'd worry."  
  
Isabel and Maria both looked at Leo now. " Um, I don't mean to be rude, but, uh, who are you?" asked Maria.  
  
" I'm Leo. I came down here to take care of my baby sister."  
  
" Oh. Cool." Says Maria.  
  
" Who's your, uh, baby sister?"  
  
" Well, I guess you could say that you girls might know her."  
  
" Oh, right. Did she go to school with us."  
  
" Most definitely. She looks a bit like me." Leo says.  
  
Isabel and Maria look at Leo's ruggedly handsome features, and try to think of a girl that could match his description.  
  
" Hey. Liz, since you know Leo, can you give us a clue?"  
  
" Yeah. This girl hates guessing games." Liz gives.  
  
" Okay. So she's a bit like you."  
  
" A lot like Jessie." Says Leo.  
  
" I know who it is." Smirks Maria.  
  
" You do?" asks Leo.  
  
" Yep. It's my best friend in the whole universe!"  
  
" Huh? I didn't know you had a best friend apart from me and Liz." Isabel's face turns from puzzlement to clear. " You!"  
  
" Huh? Liz? I thought it was Marjorie Banks!"  
  
The girls laughed. Leo looked puzzled. " Who?"  
  
" Just a girl we used to know." Replied Liz.  
  
" Hey, we're getting beside the point!" straightened out Isabel.  
  
" Yeah, you guys are related?" asked Maria.  
  
" Yeah. We're brother and sister."  
  
" Half brother and sister." Corrected Liz.  
  
" Yes, Miss Parker!" Leo, grinded to a halt and saluted Liz.  
  
" Shoosht you!" Liz smiled.  
  
Suddenly, there was a scuffle in an alleyway to the right hand side of the group.  
  
And a tall man with brown eyes (A/N: I'm not sure what colour they really are) appeared from the darkness.  
  
" A group meeting, and I wasn't invited?" asked the stranger in a slow western drawl.  
  
" Shocked? Little sister, you seem that whole adjective!"  
  
" Max, fuck off!"  
  
" Somehow, Izzy, you'll find that I am no longer banned from this horrible little town."  
  
" If it's so horrible, why did you come back?"  
  
" Because I got a message from a reliable source that my little wife was back in town. I know she is supposedly called Jessica Stevenson, but I know that her real name is Elizabeth Parker. My wife!"  
  
" Max, she no longer belongs to you. She divorced you."  
  
" She might have done that. But I still have power over her. She has my child. And I will get him back."  
  
" If you really are this supposed father, what is my son's name?" asked Liz, stepping forward to greet her ex-husband.  
  
" Ah. Liz. You've hardly changed a bit. The hair and the eyes are a distinct improvement."  
  
" Bugger off, you old fagot!" yelled Leo.  
  
" Oh Liz, got yourself a boyfriend?" asked Max nastily, except he looked a bit miffed.  
  
" No. A brother. One that knows his brother in law for what he really is." Leo stepped into the light.  
  
" You! You followed me! Everywhere!"  
  
" Yes. So? Well, it was lovely catching up, but I really must dash. You still haven't answered Jessie's question."  
  
" What?"  
  
" My nephew's name?"  
  
" James."  
  
Liz laughed. "What?" asked Max.  
  
" You can't be related to my son."  
  
" Yes, I can. I am his father."  
  
" Eh? You are not. And I am very sure of that."  
  
" I should know if I have a son."  
  
" You don't. You have a daughter."  
  
" A what?"  
  
" A daughter. You know, the opposite of Son. I never bore a boy, I bore a girl. Her name is Isabel. She is named after the Isabel that stands before you know."  
  
" So why didn't anybody tell me it was a girl? Isabel?"  
  
" I last spoke to you 6 years ago. You do remember? Your one phone call? In Los Angeles Jail? And anyway, you never asked the sex, because even I didn't know. And you just thought it would be a boy, because that's what boys do."  
  
*******************FLASHBACK*******************  
  
" Isabel, you've got to help me!"  
  
" Why on earth, no Antar, should I help a scumbag like you?"  
  
" Because you're my sister."  
  
" No."  
  
" But I want to find Liz and my son!"  
  
" I'm not going to help you." stated Isabel clearly.  
  
" But Isabel, you're my last chance."  
  
" Max, try to knock some sense into yourself while you're there! Try to remember what you did! To our friends! You selfish bastard, just wallowing away in self-pity, bugger off, find someone else to believe in you. Because I stopped when you married Liz. You changed Max. You're a different person now than you were in high school."  
  
" Of course I am, I've matured."  
  
" No Max. You are more immature than when we were eight. Leave me be Max. You are no longer my brother. I'm disowning you." And with that Isabel calmly hung up the phone and let her face break into a huge smile.  
  
On the other end, Max was dragged away by a cop, and sent to prison for five years. Max killed a man who wouldn't tell him if Liz had crossed the borders of Los Angeles or not.  
  
***************END OF FLASHBACK********************  
  
" Isabel?"  
  
" Yeah stranger?"  
  
" I'm a changed man. I've changed." Said Max, so sure of himself.  
  
" Can I put you on a lie-detector test?" asked Leo.  
  
" Yes." Max replied, looking slightly worried.  
  
" Then come here." Leo said.  
  
Max walked forward and Leo put his hand beside Max's chest. The girls looked on in fright. Max yelled and slumped onto the ground. Max lay there silently. Maria let out a squeal when a blue see-through ghost rose up from out of Max's body.  
  
" I don't believe it. Gadargon!"  
  
" Who?" asked Liz.  
  
" It's the last source's eviler brother. I knew there was something not right. How long have you been poisoning this boys mind?" Leo asked Gadargon.  
  
" I've been there for fifteen years. That alien is very powerful. I could have been there for another fifteen years if you hadn't butted in."  
  
" The Elders will want a word with you."  
  
" Yes, I'm sure they will. I'll get you next time, Whitelighter!" Gadargon screamed as he rose up into the sky at lightening speed.  
  
" I guess this boy will need some rest before he can manage by himself again."  
  
The boy on the ground groaned, and peered at the group. " Isabel, Liz?" he asked, then fell into a deep faint.  
  
****************** TBC **********************  
  
Hope you girls liked it. Katie and Liz, this was especially for you! Please Read and Review, it really means a lot to me! 


	8. Chapter seveneight

Katie and Liz, thank YOU so much for all the reviews. It's thanks to you I've kept this going so long. Thanks for all your support. I promise it will be more exciting next time. Please Read and Review, you know how much it means to me!!!!  
  
Chapter Seven  
  
Leo carried Max to Isabel's house, Kyle was still deeply in the land of nod, Isabel made sure of that.  
  
Even though Max had had an evil ghost inside of him, she still loved him but couldn't get how he's slept with Esme out of her head.  
  
Max slept on until one o'clock. When he awoke, Liz was sleeping silently at his bedside. 'She looks gorgeous' he thought to himself, but then looked around. 'Where am I?' It was a while before he realized that he was in his bed, in the house that he had grew up in.  
  
Liz was knocked out of Tir Na Nog by someone prodding her on the arm. It was Max.  
  
" Liz."  
  
" Hey Max, did you have a good sleep?" she asked quietly, trying not to disturb Isabel who was sleeping soundly next to her.  
  
" Liz, why aren't we at home?" he asked, still curious of his surroundings.  
  
" You don't remember?"  
  
" Remember what? Did I lose my memory or something?"  
  
" No. But you were away for a very long time. Out of body experience, well, something like that."  
  
" Oh. Um Liz?"  
  
" Yeah?"  
  
" What year is it?"  
  
" You probably don't want to know that. You might get kind of angry or something, like last time." Liz looked kind of upset.  
  
" What? Did I do something wrong? I feel like I've been sleeping for a hundred years." Commented Max.  
  
" No. Only fifteen."  
  
" What?" Max exploded.  
  
" You've been away for 15 years."  
  
" In a coma?"  
  
" No. Your body was taken over by someone evil that Leo knows. For three years I put up with you, and then I left. I'm sorry Max, but you were such a bastard."  
  
" What? What did I do?"  
  
" You really want to know? It's not good." Liz said sadly.  
  
" Yes, I really want to know what I did. So I can make it up to you. Just tell me please!" exclaimed Max. Liz's heart jumped around with the butterflies because of what he had said. But flopped when she realized what she had to tell him.  
  
" You slept with Esme. You got her pregnant. You raped her." Liz shivered.  
  
Max winced. "What else? Come on, I know there's more."  
  
" You murdered three women after raping them, you were in jail for 7 years in Los Angeles. You came looking for me. You tried to abuse one of my closest friends. You happy now?"  
  
Max looked down at the floor and started to cry. Liz sat on his bed and wrapped her arms around him, shushing him. Slowly, but surely, the crying stopped and Max drifted off to a deep, dark sleep.  
  
********************************* Sorry it's so short, but my dinner is almost ready, yes I know it's eight p.m. TBC.  
  
Tir Na Nog is a special place to go while you're sleeping or dying, it's mostly in Gaelic tales.  
  
************  
  
Chapter Eight- Max's POV  
  
Max awoke again at eleven o'clock. The night's events came back to him instantly and he closed his eyes, wincing as he went.  
  
' How the hell did all that happen in fifteen years (!!!)and I didn't even realize it! Hey, fifteen years! That would make it, 2016! Nothing seems to be changed much. Liz looks different. She has red hair! And green eyes! I wonder why that is?'  
  
He decided to get up, and finding some of his old clothes in the cupboards, decided to get dressed. 'I must look really weird' he thought to himself as he pulled on a Coldplay t-shirt, and Levi jeans.  
  
The first person he was when he walked downstairs was Kyle. He was sitting in the sitting room, eating a bowl of corn-flakes, watching the Lakers play the Chicago bulls. (a/n: I have absolutly no idea about American sports apart that you call rugby, football, and football, soccer. Is that right?)  
  
When he went through to the kitchen, there was another man at the table, eating toast with Isabel. It seemed that they were in deep conversation about something. Neither of them noticed him behind them, so Max wasn't surprised when Isabel jumped when he said 'Hi'.  
  
" Hey, Max. How much did you hear?" she asked suspiciously.  
  
" Not much, you were whispering. Why is Kyle here, and who's he?" he asked his sister.  
  
" Did Liz tell you much?" asked the man at the table.  
  
" You know Liz?"  
  
" Well, duh! I am her brother!" he said.  
  
" Her brother?" Max stammered. " I didn't know she had a brother?"  
  
" Yeah, well, she does. I'm her big half-bro. Leo. Pleased to meet you, finally." Leo shook Max's hand. "So what did she tell you?"  
  
" A lot of horrible stuff."  
  
" Well, you better put on a strong disguise if you want to go outside at anytime. Did she tell you how abusive you were?"  
  
" Bits and pieces. Really, I don't want to talk about it right now. Uh, where's Liz?"  
  
" She's with Isabel." Said Kyle coming up behind him. "Glad to have the real you back." He also shook his hand.  
  
" Uh, Kyle, I don't mean to be rude, but what are you doing here, in your pyjamas?"  
  
" Liz didn't tell you that much did she? She told you about you, but not the real world?" he asked.  
  
" Yeah, that's about it. What happened?"  
  
" Sit down mate, I don't want you to punch me."  
  
" Okay." Max sat.  
  
" Well, about 5 years after that evil guy took you, me and Isabel had a joint wedding with Michael and Maria."  
  
" What about Alex?"  
  
" He stayed in Sweden with his girlfriend, Carla. They finally got married about 7 years ago now?" she asked Kyle.  
  
" You don't really have a exactly brilliant memory do you Iz?" He asked Isabel, but when she frowned and glared at his, he stopped laughing. " Uh, it was 9 years ago." He said quietly.  
  
" Oh. What about Liz?"  
  
" She went to New York about 12 years to look for her real mum, finding she died, Liz stayed with friends of her mums', found her brother when he got married to one of these girls. She came back just last week."  
  
" Uh, Liz, don't you think you're missing out something important?" asked Kyle.  
  
" Liz can tell him." She said. The door slammed.  
  
" Hey, morning sleepyhead!" she said cheerfully, dragging Isabel in tow. " Tell him what?"  
  
" About Isabel." Said Kyle.  
  
" Hey I should know about my own sister, okay?"  
  
" Wrong Isabel." Said Leo.  
  
" Huh?" asked Max, looking confused.  
  
" I said, 'wrong Isabel'."  
  
" I heard what you said Leo, I just don't know what you meant."  
  
" I meant, not your sister."  
  
" Okay, I get that." The T.V. blared on, a 'sorry' was yelled through to the kitchen.  
  
" Who was that?" asked Max, looking even more confused.  
  
Everyone looked at Liz. She raised an eyebrow. " Go look for yourself."  
  
Max trudged through to the sitting room, spotted young Isabel, and asked, "who are you?"  
  
" Isabel. Who are you?" the small girl answered sharply.  
  
" Max." The girl gasped. " What's wrong?" he asked.  
  
" Mum?!" yelled the little girl.  
  
Liz came through, and Isabel ran to her. Liz hugged her tightly and held her close. 


	9. Chapter eightnine

Hi, everyone, sorry I've been so long. If you don't know, Coldplay are one of my fave bands- they are so cool. Never heard of them? Maybe you've heard this, it may be able to jog ur memory?!?:  
  
Coldplay  
  
'Yellow'  
  
Look at the stars; look how they shine for you And everything you do Yeah, they were all yellow  
  
I came along; I wrote a song for you And all the things you do And it was called yellow  
  
So then I took my turn Oh what a thing to have done And it was all yellow  
  
Your skin, oh yeah your skin and bones Turn into something beautiful D'you know? You know I love you so You know I love you so  
  
I swam across; I jumped across for you Oh what a thing to do 'Cos you were all yellow  
  
I drew a line; I drew a line for you Oh what a thing to do And it was all yellow  
  
And your skin, oh yeah your skin and bones Turn into something beautiful D'you know? For you I bleed myself dry For you I bleed myself dry  
  
It's true Look how they shine for you Look how they shine for you Look how they shine for... Look how they shine for you Look how they shine for you Look how they shine  
  
Look at the stars Look how they shine for you And all the things that you do  
  
---------------- Now, back to the story!!!  
  
Chapter Eight- Max's POV  
  
Max awoke again at eleven o'clock. The night's events came back to him instantly and he closed his eyes, wincing as he went.  
  
' How the hell did all that happen in fifteen years (!!!) and I didn't even realize it! Hey, fifteen years! That would make it, 2016! Nothing seems to be changed much. Liz looks different. She has red hair! And green eyes! I wonder why that is?'  
  
He decided to get up, and finding some of his old clothes in the cupboards, decided to get dressed. 'I must look really weird' he thought to himself as he pulled on a Coldplay T-shirt, and Levi jeans.  
  
The first person he was when he walked downstairs was Kyle. He was sitting in the sitting room, eating a bowl of corn flakes, watching the Lakers play the Chicago bulls. (a/n: I have absolutely no idea about American sports apart that you call rugby, football, and football, soccer. Is that right?)  
  
When he went through to the kitchen, there was another man at the table, eating toast with Isabel. It seemed that they were in deep conversation about something. Neither of them noticed him behind them, so Max wasn't surprised when Isabel jumped when he said 'Hi'.  
  
" Hey, Max. How much did you hear?" she asked suspiciously.  
  
" Not much, you were whispering. Why is Kyle here, and who's he?" he asked his sister.  
  
" Did Liz tell you much?" asked the man at the table.  
  
" You know Liz?"  
  
" Well, duh! I am her brother!" he said.  
  
" Her brother?" Max stammered. " I didn't know she had a brother?"  
  
" Yeah, well, she does. I'm her big half-bro. Leo. Pleased to meet you, finally." Leo shook Max's hand. "So what did she tell you?"  
  
" A lot of horrible stuff."  
  
" Well, you better put on a strong disguise if you want to go outside at anytime. Did she tell you how abusive you were?"  
  
" Bits and pieces. Really, I don't want to talk about it right now. Uh, where's Liz?"  
  
" She's with Isabel." Said Kyle coming up behind him. "Glad to have the real you back." He also shook his hand.  
  
" Uh, Kyle, I don't mean to be rude, but what are you doing here, in your pajamas?"  
  
" Liz didn't tell you that much did she? She told you about you, but not the real world?" he asked.  
  
" Yeah, that's about it. What happened?"  
  
" Sit down mate, I don't want you to punch me."  
  
" Okay." Max sat.  
  
" Well, about 5 years after that evil guy took you, me and Isabel had a joint wedding with Michael and Maria."  
  
" What about Alex?"  
  
" He stayed in Sweden with his girlfriend, Carla. They finally got married about 7 years ago now?" she asked Kyle.  
  
" You don't really have a exactly brilliant memory do you Iz?" He asked Isabel, but when she frowned and glared at his, he stopped laughing. " Uh, it was 9 years ago." He said quietly.  
  
" Oh. What about Liz?"  
  
" She went to New York about 12 years to look for her real mum, finding she died, Liz stayed with friends of her mums', found her brother when he got married to one of these girls. She came back just last week."  
  
" Uh, Liz, don't you think you're missing out something important?" Asked Kyle.  
  
" Liz can tell him." She said. The door slammed.  
  
" Hey, morning sleepyhead!" she said cheerfully, dragging Isabel in tow. " Tell him what?"  
  
" About Isabel." Said Kyle.  
  
" Hey I should know about my own sister, okay?"  
  
" Wrong Isabel." Said Leo.  
  
" Huh?" asked Max, looking confused.  
  
" I said, 'wrong Isabel'."  
  
" I heard what you said Leo, I just don't know what you meant."  
  
" I meant, not your sister."  
  
" Okay, I get that." The TV blared on, a 'sorry' was yelled through to the kitchen.  
  
" Who was that?" asked Max, looking even more confused.  
  
Everyone looked at Liz. She raised an eyebrow. " Go look for yourself."  
  
Max trudged through to the sitting room, spotted young Isabel, and asked, "who are you?"  
  
" Isabel. Who are you?" the small girl answered sharply.  
  
" Max." The girl gasped. " What's wrong?" he asked.  
  
" Mum?!" yelled the little girl.  
  
Liz came through, and Isabel ran to her. Liz hugged her tightly and held her close.  
  
TBC. I AM SOOOOOOOO SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG!!!!!!!! Thanks for all the feedback on the seventh chapter!!!! 


	10. Chapter ninetenLiz's song

Chapter Nine  
  
Max looked at Liz, and remembered and old song that he thought would describe Liz perfectly. It was by old band Oasis, a very cool British Band, who'd had hits with 'Wonderwall', 'Little By Little' and 'The Hindu Times'. This song was actually Max's favourite song about Liz.  
  
Oasis  
  
'Song Bird'  
  
Talking to the songbird yesterday Flew me to a past not far away She's a little pirate in my mind Singing songs of love to pass the time  
  
Gonna write a song so she can see Give her all the love she gives to me Talk of better days that have yet to come Never felt this love from anyone  
  
She's not anyone  
  
A man can never dream these kinds of things Especially when she came and spread her wings Whispered in my ear the things I'd like Then she flew away into the night  
  
Gonna write a song so she can see Give her all the love she gives to me Talk of better days that have yet to come Never felt this love from anyone  
  
She's not anyone  
  
*********  
  
" Liz?" asked Max.  
  
" Yes?" Liz answered, looking down at little Isabel's head.  
  
" Is she mine?"  
  
*********  
  
TBC...  
  
I'm sorry it's so short, I promise there will be a bit more next chapter, enjoy! Luv Kirstills 


	11. Who is the father?

Chapter Ten  
  
Liz was silent.  
  
" Liz? Is she mine?" Max asked.  
  
" I think you had better sit down Max, this is going to become a shock to you."  
  
" What? Liz? Can I just have a straight answer?" he asked, but sat down on the couch.  
  
" You, you know, your own self? You were away for fifteen years. About three years into that, we had our fifth wedding anniversary. And I fell pregnant. At the time, the evil you was bad. Really bad. You got my little sister, Esme, pregnant. She had an abortion, for my sake. It was going to be a boy.  
  
' You were really abusive, and when I found out about Esme, I left you. I moved away, I told you I had had a miscarriage, but I hadn't. Isabel was born eight and a half months later in the American Outback. We went to New York. I found my mother had passed away, so I stayed with my mothers' friends, Piper, Prue and Phoebe. And seven years ago, Leo started to go out with one of the sisters, Piper. I found out that Leo was my brother due to the elders, the people who control the whitelighters. I needed to come back to Roswell. Isabel, big Isabel, found out who I was when I did a reading for her. She told the others. Leo orbed here. And we're back to the present."  
  
" Okay." Max said, and fainted.  
  
" Is he okay?" asked little Isabel.  
  
Big Isabel looked into Max's mind by touching him gently, and said, " He'll be fine. He's just a little shocked."  
  
" I can save him." Piped up little Isabel.  
  
" I know you can, honey, come on, let's get Max back to bed." Said Maria, who had just arrived.  
  
Liz rushed over to hug her friend. " Maria, it's so good to see you. You too Michael."  
  
" Lizzie-pie, it's great to have you back. But you know what?"  
  
" What?" she asked.  
  
" I think you need fresh air."  
  
" Huh?"  
  
" I don't think you breathed in at all when you were explaining that, you looked like-" Maria stopped when mini-Liz said something else.  
  
" Ace Ventura?" asked little Isabel.  
  
" Yes. How did you know?"  
  
" I've met Jim Carrey. He did an impression for me."  
  
" When was that, Isabel?" asked Maria, generally surprised.  
  
" At mummy's Premiere. " she replied.  
  
" Ah yes, one minor detail I forgot to mention." Said Liz.  
  
Her old friends looked at her in amazement, and Max woke up, just hearing the last few sentences that the group spoke.  
  
" You're a movie star?" He asked. " I knew that name sounded familiar. Jessica Stevenson. Didn't you play the bond girl in that old James Bond Movie? The Universal Destruction?"  
  
" He's delusional," said Michael.  
  
" He's not." Said Liz.  
  
********  
  
TBC.  
  
Hope you liked it!!!!!! 


	12. Don't let me shock you!

Her old friends looked at her in amazement, and Max woke up, just hearing the last few sentences that the group spoke.  
  
" You're a movie star?" He asked. " I knew that name sounded familiar. Jessica Stevenson. Didn't you play the bond girl in that old James Bond Movie? The Universal Destruction?"  
  
" He's delusional," said Michael.  
  
" He's not." Said Liz.  
  
******** Chapter Eleven  
  
" What? This is another secret Liz? You have too many!"  
  
" Being a film star isn't exactly a secret, you see, people see me when they go to the movies. I'm not exactly hiding away."  
  
" I know that. But it's a big career. One that nobody ever knew about."  
  
" I knew. So did Phoebe, Piper and Prue. Plus Paige. Plus everyone who's ever seen the movie." Explained Leo.  
  
" What's with the P's?" asked Michael.  
  
" It's to symbolise sisters. Piper's club is called P3. It's to symbolise her friendship with her sisters." Said Liz simply.  
  
" I thought there was four sisters, not three."  
  
" Now, that's complicated."  
  
" We do have all day." Said Max.  
  
" Well, at first there was Piper, Prue and Phoebe. Phoebe the youngest, Prue the oldest. Then Prue died, and somehow, Paige came to her funeral. She had a feeling or something like that. Found out they were sisters, and we're back to now."  
  
" Thankyou for that marvellous introduction, Lizzie." Said the three sisters who were standing in the kitchen.  
  
" Who are you?" asked Isabel.  
  
" How did you get in here?" asked Kyle at the same time, suddenly aware that the sisters had just appeared in his kitchen.  
  
" Liz, you do it, I get tongue-twisted."  
  
" Okay. Guys, this is Phoebe, Paige and Piper."  
  
" The remaining three sisters?" asked Kyle.  
  
" That'll be us." Said Phoebe shortly.  
  
" But how did you get here?"  
  
" Liz, darling, you didn't tell them the weird side did you?" asked Paige.  
  
" I forgot."  
  
" Huh?" asked Kyle, still completely clueless.  
  
" We're witches." Piper said.  
  
Michael, Isabel and Max stepped towards them.  
  
" Hey, hey, hey! Before you try anything alien on us, I must warn you that when we're together, we have powers that you've never heard of. Plus, we're good witches." Said Phoebe, waving her arms around madly.  
  
" You told them about us?" Max asked, looking kinda shocked.  
  
" Well, duh, Max. How else could I explain Isabel's powers, when I myself had none?" Liz asked, sarcastically.  
  
" Okay, I get you. Isabel has powers?" Max asked silently.  
  
" Well, she IS your daughter."  
  
" She is?" he asked, dumbstruck.  
  
" Yes Max, what do you think?"  
  
" That, maybe, while I, well, not me, while the other me was evil, that everything I did, doesn't count for the real me."  
  
" Of course everything does. You still had the same looks and DNA, just your personality was different."  
  
" Okay." Max looked kinda down when he said this.  
  
Everything went silent.  
  
" Well, how is life in this poxy little town?" asked Liz, trying to make people laugh. The only answers she got were mumbled, 'fine's'.  
  
" Come on, people, cheer up! How about we all go back to P3 to relax. Only Charlie is handling the bar, and I don't like leaving him there for too long."  
  
" How not?" asked Maria.  
  
" Well, he kinda drinks behind the bar sometimes." Explained Piper.  
  
Isabel looked shocked. " Why don't you sack him?"  
  
Piper froze Paige. " He has a major crush on Paige, and she does too. I don't know why they can't just get together so he can stop drinking my money. He is a good barman, but he only drinks coz she won't go out with him, not until he stops drinking. It's all very silly." Piper unfroze Paige again.  
  
The gang laughed. " How are we going to get all the way to New York? It's miles and miles away!" exclaimed Maria.  
  
" Didn't Leo tell you guys he was a Whitelighter?" asked Piper.  
  
" Yes."  
  
" But not anything else. He can orb from one place to another. It's called disaparating in the other realm. Wanna come?" asked Phoebe.  
  
" Okay, but is it dangerous?"  
  
" Not at all. Unless you really want Leo to take you to meet the devil." Said Liz.  
  
The gang laughed, but their smiles faded when Paige told them that Liz was deadly serious.  
  
Everybody held on to Leo, felt a whooshing sound, and ended up in one of the back rooms in P3.  
  
" Cool." Exclaimed Maria, when they had landed. 


	13. P3

Thanks for all the reviews, I finally have twenty! I'm so happy! Caroline is my character, and to any of my friends reading this, I'm just using the name okay, not the real Cazzie MacDonald!  
  
Chapter 12 - In the Club  
  
" Hey Charlie." Said Paige, and winked at him.  
  
Charlie blushed. " Hi."  
  
" This is the kind of place I want when I'm older." Said Maria. " It's brilliant!"  
  
" I know. To think this was part of a factory before I got my hands on it." Said Piper.  
  
" Really?" asked (big) Isabel.  
  
" Yeah. And now it's my pride and joy." She exclaimed.  
  
Leo cleared his throat.  
  
" And Leo is as well. But he does feel left out sometimes."  
  
The gang laughed and now it was Leo's turn to blush.  
  
"Anyone fancy a Bacardi Breezer?" asked Piper.  
  
" Have you got any blueberry Red Square?" asked Maria.  
  
" Yeah. Just go order at the bar. It's my round." Said Liz.  
  
" You don't have to do that Lizzie. You have to look after Izzy, you shouldn't buy us all drinks." Max said.  
  
Piper interrupted. " She has a 25% share in this club, all her drinks are on the house."  
  
" Now that is cool!" said Maria again.  
  
" Isn't it just?" asked Phoebe. " We all get a quarter."  
  
" Nice." Exclaimed Max.  
  
" Now. Enough chat. Dance then drinks. Okay?" piped up Paige.  
  
" Who's that?" asked Kyle, pointing at a girl who looked like the dreaded Tess.  
  
" My brilliant barmaid, Ava." Said Piper.  
  
" Ava?" asked Isabel.  
  
" Yes. Why, do you know her?"  
  
" We know her sister. Her twin sister. They were identical twins."  
  
" Cool. She did mention her sister once. Said she was an evil bitch. Mean anything to you."  
  
" Tess was more than evil, she was the devil."  
  
" How pleasant," exclaimed Phoebe.  
  
" Hey Ava!" called little Isabel, waving at the girl.  
  
" You guys go and sit in that booth over there, I need a small word with Ava." Said Liz. The group went to a booth and sat down.  
  
Ava came over, menu and pen in hand. " Hey girlie, what can I get you today, and orange juice? How about some pineapple, we're newly stocked on that?" she asked.  
  
" You got the stocks in this morning then, Ava." Asked Piper.  
  
" Yes Piper. Hey Liz, how are you doing? I haven't seen you around this place for a while." She said.  
  
" Well, I went home to see some friends that I hadn't seen in a while. They're over there." Liz pointed over to a booth.  
  
Ava nearly dropped her pad when she saw Max, Michael and Isabel.  
  
" Zan, Rath and Velondra, what are they doing here?" she asked in a furious whisper. " I thought they went back to Antar."  
  
" Ava. Calm yourself. That's Max, Michael and Isabel. The good side. They are my friends from Roswell. With them are Alex, Kyle and Maria. Kyle is the one with floppy hair."  
  
" Okay, cool. Do they want anything to drink, coz I'm rushed off my feet at the moment." Ava said calmly.  
  
" Well, we'll just go and ask Charlie, coz they haven't made up their minds yet, okay, you just get back to whatever you were doing."  
  
" Okay, Piper. I'll see you later, when it's all calmed down, okay?"  
  
" Yes, what about the Stag night, the one from Scotland, are they okay?"  
  
" Yes, miss, it seems one of them has taken a fancy to Caroline."  
  
" Really, and she's brand new." Said Piper.  
  
" I know. But she's their waitress. I don't have a choice, but I think she's enjoying the attention."  
  
TBC....... Please R&R 


	14. Short 'n' Sweet!

Chap 13  
  
" I can't believe Tess's twin is here. She brings back too many unwanted memories." Max said.  
  
Hearing this, Liz replied, " You should get to know her, really, she's a really nice girl, Max. She's not a bit like Tess, apart from in looks."  
  
" Sorry to disappoint, Liz, but I'm only interested in you right now."  
  
Caroline came over with their drinks and left again. Liz stood us and looked at her old friends.  
  
" I would like you to all raise your glasses in a toast to the greatest friends a girl could ever dream of!"  
  
Everyone raised their bottles and glasses, and said "To the greatest friends"  
  
They all took a sip of their drinks and swallowed. Almost immediately, across Maria's face came a look of pain and struggle as she pointed to her neck and began coughing.  
  
Piper, who was standing close by froze the room apart from the small group. Michael held Maria close. Leo came towards the couple and placed his hands over Maria's shaking body.  
  
His powers wouldn't work as he yelled to Piper " They won't work!"  
  
Max leapt out of his seat and healed Maria. She stopped coughing after a cherry pip fell out of her mouth and onto the table.  
  
Sorry so short-please forgive me and review! Luv Kirstills x 


End file.
